2011
2011 is the eighteenth full year the Thomas Wooden Railway line. This was the last year where Learning Curve produced the line before Tomy bought the rights to the company towards the end of the year. This was the first year in which most characters got new faces based on the CGI in the TV series. Available Products Vehicles Engines *Thomas (new CGI based face) *Edward (new CGI based face) *Henry (new CGI based face) *Gordon (new CGI based face) *James (new CGI based face) *Percy (new CGI based face) *Toby (new CGI based face) *Emily (new CGI based face) *Rosie (new CGI based face) *Mavis *Mavis with Fuel Tanker (new) *Stanley *Skarloey (new design reintroduction) *Rusty (reintroduction) *Duncan *Fearless Freddie *Proteus *Smudger *Hiro *Patchwork Hiro *Victor *Molly *Spencer *Billy *Hank *Charlie *James Lights the Way (new) *Diesel 10 (new design and new face) *Splatter (limited time reintroduction) *Dodge (limited time reintroduction) *Derek (limited time reintroduction) *Bash and Dash *Bash *Dash *Ferdinand *Scruff (new) *Belle (new) *Flynn (new) *Den (new) *Dart (new) *Percy and Diesel (new) *Iron 'Arry and Iron Bert (oil covered) (limited time reintroduction) *Norman (new) *Paxton (new) *Sidney (new) *Day of the Diesels Mystery Box (Oil Covered versions of Thomas, Percy, Diesel, and Salty) (new) *James Lights the Way (new) *Holiday lights Thomas *Easter Thomas *Easter Rosie Rolling Stock *Annie and Clarabel *Giggling Troublesome Trucks *Musical Caboose *Circus Train *Zoo Cars *Sodor Dairy Cars *Handcar *Rocky *Light-Up Aquarium Cars (new) *2011 Day Out with Thomas Box Car (new) Multi-Car Packs *Adventures of Thomas *Quarry Gift Set (Mavis, Bill, Ben, Quarry Car) (new) *Narrow Gauge Engines (new) *Thomas' Tall Friend (new) *Toby and Bash on the Farm (new) *Fergus and the Power Cars (new) * Victor and the Engine Repair Car (new) * Scruff and the Garbage Truck (new) * Dash and the Jumping Jobi Wood (new) *Percy and the Engine Wash Car *Percy and the Storybook Car *Thomas and the Buzzy Bees *Whiff and the Garbage Cars *Thomas and the Stinky Cheese *Trick or Treat on Sodor *Thomas and the Snowman *Thomas and the Easter Egg Car *Holiday Percy and Present Car *Birthday Thomas and musical caboose (new) *Thomas and the Musical Candy Cane Car (new) *Steamies Versus Diesels 4 Pack (Thomas, Percy, Arry, and Bert) (new) Non-Rail Vehicles *Sir Topham Hatt's Car *Harold (new design) *Sodor Fire Crew *Isobella *Kevin *Captain *Butch (new design reintroduction) Battery-Powered *Battery-Powered Thomas *Battery-Powered Percy *Battery-Powered James *Battery-Powered Rosie (new) *Battery-Powered Charlie (new) *Battery-Powered Jet Engine with Thomas *Battery-Powered Bertie (reintroduction) Talking Engines *Talking Thomas *Talking Percy *Talking James *Talking Gordon *Talking Emily *Talking Victor *Talking Salty (new) *Talking Diesel (new) Buildings and Destinations *Tidmouth Sheds *Deluxe Railroad Crossing *Deluxe Over the Track Signal *Captain's Shed *Toby's Windmill *Knapford Station *Deluxe Roundhouse *Cranky *Sodor Engine Wash *Harold's Helipad *Old Wheezy the Logging Crane (new) *Diesel Fuel Depot with Diesel (new) *Knapford Station with decorated Thomas, Annie, and Clarabel (new) Bridges and Tunnels *Expansion Bridge *Rumblin' Bridge (new design) *Suddery Swing Bridge *Quarry Mine Tunnel *Lights and Sounds Lighthouse Bridge *Morgan's Mine (new) *Search and Rescue Sling Bridge with Flynn (new) Sets *Oval Set *Up and Around Sodor 5-in-1 Set (new) *Crane and Cargo Figure 8 Set (new) *A Busy Day at the Quarry Set *Racing Down the Rails Set *Misty Island Adventure Set *Steaming Around Sodor (new) *Toby and the Whistling Woods Set (new) *Percy at the Dieselworks Set (new) *Thomas and Belle to the Rescue Set (new) *A Day at the Wharf Set *Rumble and Race Mountain Set *Tidmouth Sheds Deluxe Set *Crossing Gate Figure 8 Set (new) *Happy Birthday Mr. Percival Set (new) *Percy's Fuel Delivery System (new) *Flynn and Water Tower Figure 8 Set (new) *Steamies and Diesels Set (new) *Sodor Bay Bridge Figure 8 Set (new) Track *Straight and Curved Expansion Pack *Up and Away Expansion Pack *Wacky Track *Round-About Action Turntable *Adapt-a-Track *5-in-1 Track Layout Pack *Figure 8 Expansion Pack *Advanced Figure 8 Expansion Pack *Track Accessory Pack *Stacking Risers *Track Adaptor Pack *Up and Around Expansion Pack (new) Play Accessories *Carry Case Playmat *2-in-1 Playboard *Island of Sodor Playtable Early Engineers *Thomas *Henry *Gordon *James *Percy *Rosie *Spencer *Stanley *Hiro *Victor *Rock 'n' roll quarry *Roundabout Station *Busy Day On Sodor Trivia *The CGI styled faces were not featured on the engines in the yearbook, but some engines in set pictures did receive them. Gallery 2011Yearbook.jpg|2011 Yearbook Cover Category:Dates Category:Years